Christmas Havoc
by Miscellaneous Sonata
Summary: It seems a fight has caused a present to run amuck..Will Harry and Ron get to it in time?Will Hermione get a present from Harry? Will her present from Ron survive? Will this get any better? Will this be a good fanfic?Will the author know when to stop?Will


MY first Harry Potter fan fiction:

Christmas Havoc

It was a blustery day outside and the cold could be felt even inside the great castle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were walking the corridors on their way to the Gryffindor Common Room discussing what to get Hermione for a Christmas present. Ron seemed a bit excited as if he had some kind of secret.

"All right, Ron, have out with it. You're turning red."

"Well, I've already gotten her a present, Harry. Why haven't you by now?"

Harry's mouth dropped upon just as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He would have come up with a good excuse had the jingling Lady not burst into a high pitched chorus of "Deck the Halls" before permitting them to give the password.

"Green stockings," Ron said and the portrait swung open for them, the Fat Lady now belting out "Joy to the World". As soon as they entered the Common Room, Ron got right back to the original subject. "Honestly, after knowing Hermione this long I thought a present would be easy for you to come up with."

Harry frowned as he sat down, working on a holiday parchment for Muggle Studies. Yes, it was a terrible thing that he didn't have a present for his best friend but he was certainly in no mood for a lecture, especially from Ron Weasley. He paused and wrote more on his parchment before answering in a rather curt tone.

"Maybe it's because I've been busy studying for these exams that it just slipped my mind."

Ron shook his head and folded his arms, feeling safe about his gift for Hermione. Somehow he just knew she was going to love it. Of course she'd better love it, after all the energy and time he had taken to find it.

"Let's try and go look for a gift together sometime. Two heads are better than one, Harry. And will you stop moping? Hold on. I'm going to go get my present now."

And with that Ron left Harry sitting near the fireplace, contemplating what on earth to get for a girl like Hermione. He rubbed his temples hard in concentration and was about to yell at Ron to hurry up when a loud popping, crackling noise came from nearby. He jumped in surprise only to see that it was the sound of Fred and George apparating, arms filled with candy from Zonko's.

"What's with all the candy?" Harry quickly dropped his studies and went to the twins, fascinated by the large amount of candy.

"Presents, Harry," they spoke in unison as they began to put the magical candy in several piles.

"We figured candy is as good a present as any. We've already given some away to Oliver and Seamus."

"Oh, and don't forget Hermione and all our Quidditch team mates."

"Now, hold on, George, you gave Hermione a present?"

"Sure and she loved it. Said she'd be eating it while studying for next year's exams."

"Come on, you got Hermione a present? Did you really?"

"Harry, she is our friend," said Fred.

"Even if we don't know her too well she is still our friend."

Fred looked at Harry, confused. "Don't tell me you haven't gotten her a present."

"Do you have to say it so loud? I've been so busy well..I've been so busy that I just- all right, I have no excuse. I forgot."

There was silence until the twins shouted in unison, "FORGOT?!"

"I said not so-

"What's all the noise? Did somebody die?" Ron had entered at last, his present now faultily wrapped and in his arms, a confused look on his face.

"No, Harry, just-"

"Forgot Hermione's gift."

"You don't have to tell him. He already knows anyway. What's in the gift wrap, Ron?"

He grinned, eyes shining brightly. The other three just waited curiously for an answer. "It's a secret."

"Ron, you can't keep a secret from us."

"Besides, we're your brothers."

"And I'm your best friend."

"You've forgotten that I'm a Weasley, too, you know. Excuse me, but I've got a gift to deliver."

The three followed Ron but of the Common Room and down the stairs. He was still grinning when the twins realized they had left the candy unattended and apparated back to the Common Room. He was even grinning up until when Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, intercepted them.

"What's the Weasley grinning about?" Dracp scoffed at the redhead whose smile automatically disappeared. "Did he finally win the Muggle lottery?" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed right along and silenced when the blonde continued his mockery. "And what's this? A present for me? You shouldn't have, weasel."

Before Ron could stop him, Draco grabbed the present from his hands and started looking over the badly done wrapping. Now both Harry and Ron were infuriated. Ron was fuming so that he couldn't think of what to do but Harry quickly drew his wand, pointing it straight at Malfoy's throat.

"Give it back, Malfoy!"

"OH, but it's obviously for me, Potter. It's an apology gift for existing."

"No, it's not for you!" Ron's anger was now almost frightening. His face was the exact same color of his hair and his eyes were flashing violently. "Just give it back!"

"So it's not for me then? Who's the lucky- Hermione." He was looking over the wrapping and had found the clumsily written tag. Smirking, he began to read it aloud while Ron was flushing with embarrassment. "To: my best and special friend Hermione Granger, From: Your best and dearest friend, Ronald Weasley. OH, how touching."

"I said, give it back, Malfoy!" Harry was now shaking furiously, wand managing to stay pointed at the blonde's throat.

"And what are you going to do about it, Potter? Glare at me?"

"That's it. You're going down!" In his anger, Harry exploded a fit of words that came out as a curse. Draco, at the last second, threw up the present to his throat and blocked the curse. He dropped it and backed away before running off, his goons behind him.

Ron ran to grab his gift and immediately held onto it, sighing in relief as he faced Harry. "Thanks, I was afraid he was going to open it and ruin every-" He stopped when he felt a growl and something shake in his grasp. When he looked down, he saw his present to Hermione shaking violently and growling at him. In shock, he dropped it and backed away, muttering, "Uh, Harry-"

"What it is now, R- oh my- what did you do?"

"Do? Me? Excuse me, you're the one who blurted out angry curses at my gift to Hermione!"

"It was supposed to be directed at Draco! It's not my fault he blocked with your dumb present!"

"You're just jealous that you didn't think to get her a gift yet!"

"That's not true! Hold on.. Where's the present gone?" Harry looked down and quickly realized the present had disappeared from sight but he clearly heard growling from down the hall. "Ron, come on! We've got a present to save!"

Hermione Granger was wandering down the corridors, armed with books and Christmas bags. Her smile was evident as she felt true Holiday cheer now that she was prepared for next year's exams. Now all she had to do was deliver the goods she had brought. If only she could find Harry and Ron so they could help but they were nowhere to be found. She hadn't seem them all day and that was certainly strange.

"Ron! Harry! Blast, where are those two and in my hour of need? Where are you?!"

It was then she heard a strange growling sound followed by loud banging. Following those terrible sounds were two pairs of scurrying feet. A grin lit her face, curiosity shining in her brown eyes, and she quickly went after the noises.

"Aha! I'd recognize those feet anywhere!" She put down her collection of books and bags and followed her arms. "Excuse me, but what are you boys up to?"

She had cleverly backed them into a corner and now the two were standing over something. She hadn't seen either of them so panic in quite some time. At last, she recognized the something to be in the form of a package and quickly figured out what was going on exactly.. or so she thought.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy. I know it's for me. Now, hand it over." She waited as the two boys exchanged panicked looks. Harry then realized they were backed into a closet, and thus opened the door and kicked the package in. He looked nervously at Ron as the two began to barricade the closet with their bodies, Hermione's present now thumping and growling like a wild animal.

"Right now's not a good time, Hermione," Harry managed to squeak as he felt a force ram into the door and then into his back.

"Yeah, maybe we could, you know, exchange gifts later tonight?" added a desperate Ron, sweat now visible on his reddening brow. "Please, Hermione?"

Now she was glaring and all the more curious. But being gracious she relaxed her arms, gathered up her things and with one more glare stormed off. As soon as she was out of hearing, Ron whimpered,

"What are we going to do? You still don't have anything for Hermione and my present's possessed! Things can't get much worse, Harry…"

"Don't think like that, Ron! I've got a plan. I'll hold the door and you find things to barricade it. We're going on a spell hunt."

Filch was patrolling the corridors, checking for mischevious students and muttering terrible things about Christmas. One would have not been surprised to hear him growl "Bah humbug" at a passersby. He was contemplating staking a student with a piece of holly when heard growling and banging echo from down the hall.

He grinned at the thought of being able to punish a student so close to Christmas and excitedly followed the terrible noises, Mrs. Norrison close behind. He dodged a few students and went past several windows before discussing a barricaded closet.

Mrs. Norrison meowed anxiously at her master as he pulled away the chairs and books blocking the closet door. Now his grin had turned up into a terribly toothy smile that made his constant frown look inviting. Clearly, something illegal must be hidden in this closet and the student or students were going to be expelled for harboring such a thing.

At last, he had removed all of the barricade and he waited before opening the door. However, he didn't have to open the door for the mysterious thing crashed through, growling and snarling at him. In fact, badly damaged pink wrapping paper was the last thing he saw that day.

Professor McGonnagal was quite upset when she heard Filch had been attacked and she feared for the safety of her students. Some terrible creature was loose and every one was in trouble. There was also another problem. Albus had left Hogwarts early for the holidays and now she, along with Rubeus, were in charge instead.

She paced about outside the hospital wing's entrance, hoping for Filch to have a quick recovery. She had just sent an infuriated Severus to look for the persons responsible and Rubeus was trying to figure out what creature roamed the halls. So far he had discovered nothing that fit Filch's mumbled descriptions or his injuries.

Minerva suddenly stopped and sighed, holding her worried head in her wrinkled hands. What was she going to do now? That was when she heard the unmistakeable mumble echo from the hospital wing.

"Horrible… pink… wrapping … paper…"

Ron and Harry were now busy at work in the library, scowering over collections of spells and counter curses, Ron had never thought he would spend any part of the holidays in the library and here they were doing research as they had been for the last hour.

"Can't you remember anything you said, Harry? That would really help make our search much easier."

"I tell you already, Ron, I don't remember at all. I was trying to set his pants on fire though. It would have taught him a lesson at least."

"Well, let's find the spell you were thinking of and go from there. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, and I still have to get Hermione something if we are ever solve this problem."

"Hermione later… possessed present now."

The pages seemed to get longer and longer as moments passed and did his eyes got heavier. Harry was about to let his eyes lose and his head hit the book when he saw a paragraph entitled a in fierce bold:

SPELLS SAID BACKWARDS

"Ron, come on! Wake up! I found something!" shouted an excited Harry to a drowsy Ron who had dozed off a few minutes ago. He blinked, confused, at Harry and then realized they were still in the library.

"Oh, what? What'd you find?" He moved over to take a look and read aloud, _"When upset, it is best to avoid using a curse._ Now, they tell us. _But should such a situation arise, try to keep your wits about you when you give the curse. This will assure your safety and not bring too much trouble. Should you accidentally say the spell or curse backwards remember to speak the counter curse backwards as well. Then all is right with the world."_

Harry sighed, holding the page with his thumb. "Now, we now what to do. Find my counter curse and then find your present."

"And hope it doesn't kill us."

Fred and George were busy giving out moiré candy to friends and students in their house when they heard a terrible noise. The two looked at each other, grinned and then nodded before advancing towards it, wands at the ready. Still grinning, they approached the noises as carefully as possible.

George was the first to recognize the creature and was in shock. No wonder Ron had meant for it to be a secret but he didn't think Hermione would much enjoy it. He tugged Fred's sleeve and his brother nodded so they kept advancing.

The present saw them and growled in warning. The twins kept their wands out and moved forward still, eyes on the target. More growling came and then it rocked angrily back and forth at them before soaring at its enemies.

"IMMOBULUS!" shouted the twins, the magic hitting it firmly and it froze mid air, hovering menacingly close to them.One look to each other meant, "Run!" And the two disappeared to find Professor McGonnagl in hopes to fix this strange mess.

Severus Snape had been patrolling several halls for the past hour and had yet to find any clues or any suspects. So he grumpily went to report to Minerva, his face sour with clear disappointment. At last, he found the Gryffindor headmaster and shook his head before she could ask.

"Not a single clue but I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Potter was behind it all."

"We have no reason to believe such a thing, Severus. You, yourself said we had no clues. If there are no clues, then there are no suspects. And if we are to think that-"

"Professor! Professor McGonnagl!"

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?"

"Come on, Professor, we found what's causing all the trouble!" shouted a panting Fred, his exhaustion from the run obvious.

"Trouble? We haven't notified any one about this whole thing. How do you-"

"Please, Professor, there's no time to explain." Added an equally tired George.

"Yeah, just… we need all the help we can get. You do the thinking and we'll do the guiding."

"Boys, you really are just impossible."

"Will you please come? We'll explain on the way."

"OH, all right, but if this some kind of prank-"

"It's not. We promise!"

"Goodness, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You won't regret it, Professor, honest!"

At last, Harry and Ron had found the now floating present. But they had to act fast for Fred and George could be heard leading the cavalry down the hall. Ron nodded fervently to Harry who held the book that bore his counter curse. HE was about to solve everything when the present broke free of the Weasleys' spell.

"Quick, you've got to get it before they come and it gets away!"

Never had Harry ever said anything backwards so quickly in his whole life. At last, the package remained still and silent on the floor. Relieved, Ron grabbed it and ran the other way. But it was Snape who shouted to stop after muttering,

"I knew it."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley!" shouted McGonnagal who sounded outraged.

"Knew it was too easy.." sighed Ron who followed miserably after Harry, present in his arm.

"Explain… NOW."

And so they did explain every last detail, feeling quite ridiculous about the whole thing .Mcgonnagal was smiling by the end of their tale, actually somewhat amused. Snape, however, clearly was not.

"You must punish them for attacking one of our staff! They could have destroyed the entire school!" he shouted, glaring at the two nervous students.

"But they didn't, Severus, that's the point." Just when the two thought they were safe, she said, "There must be a punishment for them. Ten points from Gryffindor and you will have detention the first class next year. Now go on, before I decide for much worse, boys. And thank you Fred and George for your help in the matter."

"Any time, Professor!" Minerva was still grinning when the twins ran after Harry and Ron.

Hermione was waiting for the boys in the Gryffindor Common Room, gifts waiting as well. She was trying hard not to look upset with them but it wasn't working. Ron gulped and quickly helped Harry explain their whole ordeal.

"And that's why I haven't gotten you a present yet. Sorry, Hermione."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. You'll just have to make up for it eventually. Ron, since the curse has been lifted can I open it now?"

He nodded nervously. He didn't know which was worse, hunting a possessed present or giving it to her. She opened it quickly, grinning all the while. Then she held it up to get a better look at it.

"Ron, it's absolutely beautiful! But-"

"But? What do you mean but for?"

"Well… I already have one."

THE END.


End file.
